Guess!
by unforgettablemagic
Summary: JONAS. One-Shot. "What were you two doing?" "Guess." she said, smiling. Nick-Macy.


**Guess!**

Hey(: Okay, I had this idea, and I wanted to put it up.

This is my first JONAS story, so it might be a little weird.

Nick/Macy

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS nor the characters :/

"Nick! Nick!" Macy Misa yelled, running down the hallway.

Nick Lucas spun around and looked his #1 fan.

"What is it, Macy?" Nick asked her as he turned the dial on his locker.

"You'll _never_ guess who I just saw making out in the school atrium!" Macy exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Nick faced her, a confused expression on his face. "Who?"

"You have to guess!" Macy told him.

Nick sighed. He did not have the time to play 20 questions. He had Algebra in 5 minutes, and his teacher would be mad if he was late… _again. _

"I don't know…" Nick said.

"Guess! Guess! Guess!" Macy chanted.

"Fine! Fine! I'll guess!" Nick said, trying to get his #1 fan to shut up.

"Good." Macy smiled.

"Uhm… Derek and Mira?" Nick guessed.

"No silly!" Macy giggled, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Can you give me a hint?" Nick asked.

"Okay…" Macy said, thinking. "Oh! I've got it! We both know them!"

Nick thought for a second. How many people does Macy know that he knows too…? It couldn't be any of the teachers… Macy would just be grossed out by that. Nick did the Math in his head. Well, the only people that came up were Joe, Stella, Kevin, and Anya…

"Joe and Stella?" Nick guessed once more.

"Yes!" Macy yelled.

Nick put his hand over her mouth.

"Gosh you're loud…" He muttered as she removed his hand from his face.

She smiled. "Of course I am."

Just then, Stella and Joe walked by, holding hands.

"Hey Stella…" Macy said casually walking up to them.

"Hi Mace," Stella greeted her best friend.

"Hi Joe," Nick smiled knowingly.

"Hi…Nick." Joe said a little weirded out by Nick's smile.

"Watcha guys been up to?" Macy asked them.

"Oh nothin'," They both said simultaneously. Then they both looked at each other and blushed.

Nick glanced at Macy and she looked back at him.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Ohhh…Nothing." Nick said.

"Yeah, nothing." Macy agreed.

"What's going on between you two?" Stella asked finally, through with all the mysteriousness.

"The real question is: what's going on between you two?" Macy smirked.

"Huh?" Joe asked, confused.

Stella understood. "Oh… you saw?"

"How could I not?!" Macy exclaimed. "I swear, y'all gone any further, and neither of you would be virgins anymore!"

Joe and Stella blushed.

"What'd I hear about 'not being virgins anymore'?" Kevin asked, joining the conversation.

"Oh nothing!" Joe, Stella, Nick and Macy said at the same time.

Kevin looked at them suspiciously.

They all smiled sweetly.

Then Kevin shrugged and walked away.

"Well, at least you two _finally _realize you like each other." Macy said after Kevin left.

Stella and Joe just blushed and walked away holding hands.

"They're sooo cute together!" Macy squealed.

"Yeah. Now, maybe Joe won't be moping around the house the next time Van Dyke tries to ask out Stella." Nick said.

"Instead, he'll punch his lights out." Macy laughed.

"So true." Nick agreed.

**BELL RINGS**

"Well, we should get to class." Nick said.

"Oh, right…" Macy sighed. "Class."

"Wait, what class are you going to?" Nick asked her.

"Algebra…" Macy told him.

"Oh! We have the same class!" Nick exclaimed.

Macy just kind stared at him and nodded.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey, Mace," Nick said, walking up to Macy.

"Hey Nick. Hey can you help me?" She asked him.

Macy was trying to open her locker door. She's tried 7 times already and apparently, her locker door doesn't like her anymore.

"Yeah, sure." Nick said, going for the dial.

His hand brushed hers and they both felt fireworks. Macy pulled her hand back and took a step to the side to let Nick open her locker. He got it open on the first try.

"Thanks…" Macy said quietly.

"No problem…" Nick trailed off, looking anywhere but at her.

Macy got all her stuff out of her locker and put it in her bag. They both started slowly walking towards the front doors. On their way out, they saw Joe and Stella making out… again.

"They're still cute together. It was so obvious they liked each other." Macy said.

"I know." Nick commented.

"So, who do you like Macy?" Nick asked her, smirking.

"Oh… uhh… um…" she stuttered.

They were on the steps leading outside by this time.

He cornered her. "C'mon. You can tell me."

Macy turned bright red and she looked away.

"Please?" Nick asked.

"Uhm… I don't like anyone…" Macy trailed off, suddenly interested in her shoes.

"Uh-huh. Now tell me the truth." Nick said.

"Fine. You." Macy muttered under her breath.

"Who?" Nick asked, leaning in closer.

"You, Nick. I like you…" Macy said louder, blushing.

Nick smiled. "I knew it."

"Then why'd you ask…?"

"I dunno." Nick smiled seductively. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Macy rolled her eyes as they started to walk home.

"Hey, Mace?" Nick said, halfway home.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you like to come over? Stella will probably be there…" Nick asked, rubbing his neck.

Macy looked at him. He stared back.

"Sure…" Macy said, kicking a rock.

"Great…" Nick mumbled.

The two walked back to the Firehouse and Nick opened the door and let them in. Macy kinda stood in the opening by the front door. She'd never been inside. It was so cool in here. Although, Macy didn't even realize that Nick was staring at her the entire time.

"Mace…" Nick trailed off.

She snapped out of it. "Yeah?"

"You wanna come out of the doorway?" he asked quietly.

"Oh… right. Sorry."

The two sat on the couch and said nothing. It was kinda of an awkward silence really. No one spoke.

"So, Nick…" Macy started, breaking the silence.

"So, Mace…" Nick said in the same tone of voice, just to mock her.

She glared at him. "You mocking me?"

He smiled. "Of course not."

She flipped him off.

"Oh, c'mon." Nick said. "You know you love me."

Macy just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Nick. I told you who I like, now you tell me who you like." Macy said, smirking.

Nick looked at her. "Okay then."

Then he moved closer to her and started kissing her. Macy was surprised but suddenly recovered. He asked for entrance and she granted. His tongue explored her mouth. It was getting more and more passionate with each passing second. It was battle of the tongues for awhile. That is, until Nick won. He got on top of her. They would've gone further, but Joe and Stella interrupted.

"Ahem…" Joe cleared his throat.

Macy and Nick pulled away, surprised. Nick has Macy's lip-gloss all over his face and Macy's hair was very messed up.

"What were you two doing?" Stella asked.

"Guess." Macy told her, smiling.

Welll????(: You like. I think its kinda suck-ish, if you ask me.

Review and Favorite!!!!(:

~katie


End file.
